Pneumatic rubber tires are conventionally prepared with a rubber tread which can be a blend of various rubbers which is typically reinforced with carbon black.
In one aspect, rubbers are evaluated, selected and blended for a purpose of achieving desired tire tread properties and particularly a balance of tire tread characteristic properties, mainly, rolling resistance, traction and wear.
For various applications utilizing rubber including applications such as tires and particularly tire treads, sulfur cured rubber is utilized which contains substantial amounts of reinforcing filler(s). Carbon black is commonly used for such purpose and normally provides or enhances good physical properties for the sulfur cured rubber. Particulate silica is also sometimes used for such purpose, particularly when the silica is used in conjunction with a coupling agent. In some cases, a combination of silica and carbon black is utilized for reinforcing fillers for various rubber products, including treads for tires.
Various rubber compositions have been prepared for various purposes, some of which have included tire treads, which contain a polybutadiene containing a degree of 1,2-configuration, sometimes referred to as vinyl content. Representative of such various compositions include those, for example, taught in various patent specifications such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,681 relating to a tire tread of polybutadiene containing twenty-five to fifty percent of its monomer units in a 1,2-position. British patent 1,166,832 relates to a tire tread of "high vinyl" butadiene rubber containing at least fifty percent of its monomer units in a 1,2-position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192 relates to a composition of "medium vinyl" polybutadiene and blends thereof with natural rubber where such composition is required to contain a certain carbon black. US patent 3,978,165 relates to a composition, taught to be useful for tire treads composed of (a) "medium vinyl" polybutadiene, (b) polybutadiene and (c) butadiene/styrene rubbers. German DE No. 2936-72 relates to mixtures of polybutadiene containing 35-70 percent of 1,2- units mixed with polyisoprene rubber and, optionally, with cis polybutadiene or styrene/butadiene rubber for tires. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,991, 4,220,564 and 4,224,197 relate to combinations of polybutadiene containing at least seventy percent of 1,2-configuration with various other rubbers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,366 relates to a tire with tread of a blend of cis-polyisoprene rubber and a medium vinyl polybutadiene rubber cured with an excess of sulfur. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,959 relates to a tire with tread composed of medium vinyl polybutadiene, cis 1,4-polyisoprene rubber and styrene/butadiene copolymer rubber in which the medium vinyl polybutadiene rubber can be prepared by polymerizing butadiene in the presence of a polar modifier and divinyl benzene in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,841.
It is important to appreciate that, conventionally, carbon black is considered to be a more effective reinforcing filler for rubber tire treads than silica if the silica is used without a coupling agent.
Indeed, at least as compared to carbon black, there tends to be a lack of, or at least an insufficient degree of, physical and/or chemical bonding between the silica particles and the rubber elastomers to enable the silica to become a reinforcing filler for the rubber for most purposes, including tire treads, if the silica is used without a coupler. While various treatments and procedures have been devised to overcome such deficiencies, compounds capable of reacting with both the silica surface and the rubber elastomer molecule, generally known to those skilled in such art as coupling agents, or couplers, are often used. Such coupling agents, for example, may be premixed, or pre-reacted, with the silica particles or added to the rubber mix during the rubber/silica processing, or mixing, stage. If the coupling agent and silica are added separately to the rubber mix during the rubber/silica mixing, or processing stage, it is considered that the coupling agent then combines in situ with the silica.
In particular, such coupling agents are generally composed of a silane which has a constituent component, or moiety, (the silane portion) capable of reacting with the silica surface and, also, a constituent component, or moiety, capable of reacting with the rubber, particularly a sulfur vulcanizable rubber which contains carbon-to-carbon double bonds, or unsaturation. In this manner, then the coupler acts as a connecting bridge between the silica and the rubber and thereby enhances the rubber reinforcement aspect of the silica.
In one aspect, the silane of the coupling agent apparently forms a bond to the silica surface, possibly through hydrolysis, and the rubber reactive component of the coupling agent combines with the rubber itself. Usually the rubber reactive component of the coupler is temperature sensitive and tends to combine with the rubber during the final and higher temperature sulfur vulcanization stage and, thus, subsequent to the rubber/silica/coupler mixing stage and, therefore, after the silane group of the coupler has combined with the silica. However, partly because of typical temperature sensitivity of the coupler, some degree of combination, or bonding, may occur between the rubber-reactive component of the coupler and the rubber during an initial rubber/silica/coupler mixing stages and, thus, prior to a subsequent vulcanization stage.
The rubber-reactive group component of the coupler may be, for example, one or more of groups such as mercapto, amino, vinyl, epoxy, and sulfur groups, preferably a sulfur or mercapto moiety and more preferably sulfur.
Numerous coupling agents are taught for use in combining silica and rubber, such as for example, silane coupling agents containing a polysulfide component, or structure, such as bis-(3-triethoxysilylpropyl) tetrasulfide (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,489).
For silica reinforced tire treads, U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,721, in its Comparative Test Example 1 in Table 3 (column 15), discloses the use of solution polymerization prepared SBR containing 50 parts silica for a tire tread. Table 4 (column 17) illustrates the tire preparation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,425 also discloses the use of a solution polymerization prepared SBR which is silica reinforced and in which is preferenced over an emulsion polymerization prepared SBR. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,430 discloses a silica rich tire tread which contains solution or emulsion SBR, optionally with polybutadiene rubber and/or polyisoprene rubber together with a mixture of silica and carbon black, with silica being required to be a major component of the silica/carbon black reinforcing filler. EPO application 447,066 discloses a rubber composition for a tire tread composed of silica and silane coupling agent with rubbers composed of polybutadiene or styrene/butadiene copolymer prepared with an organic alkali metal initiator and which may also contain other specified rubbers.
Other U.S. patents relating to silicas and silica reinforced-tire treads include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,458; 3,664,403; 3,768,537; 3,873,489; 3,884,285; 3,938,574; 4,482,663; 4,590,052, 5,089,554 and British 1,424,503.